


Hungry Like The Wolf

by 3star4life



Series: Spooky Fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Halloween, Human Sehun, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Smut, Song: Hungry Like the Wolf (Duran Duran), bad costumes and bad pick up lines, boy who cried wolf, halloween party, i have nothing against jackson btw idk why i just imagined him as this character, not really abo, sekai - Freeform, sue me, werewolf jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Jongin doesn't need a costume because he can show up in his werewolf form so Sehun dresses up as the boy-who-cried-wolf





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this spontaneously because love me some Halloween-themed SeKai.

It’s a chilly, crisp autumn night with the leaves rustling in the wind, the only light in the backstreets being from the moon. Chanyeol’s Jeep Wrangler zooms past the fading sign that reads “Welcome to Beacon Hills”, the car speakers blasting an 80’s beat that goes “Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo.” Baekhyun howls out the window as Chanyeol taps his steering wheel along to the beat.

Jongin groans in the backseat; he never could match the energy of his friends. “Really Baek, this song?” 

The shorter male in the front seat waves off Jongin’s complaints, “Psh, oh have some fun. This song is practically your anthem!” he gives a guffaw and Chanyeol joins in, eyes squinting and humongous hands slapping at his dashboard. 

Jongin rolls his eyes, “You guys are so annoying. Are you guys too old to dress up as superheroes, anyways. Deadpool and Spiderman, really?” he scrutinizes (all though Jongin thinks to himself that you’re  _ never _ too old to dress up as a superhero).

Chanyeol nearly chokes out in outrage and Baekhyun makes an offended face, turning to Jongin in the back seat, “Excuse you, but what the fuck are you even supposed to be? You didn’t even dress up. At least everyone will laugh when make jokes about how my  _ spidey-senses are tingling _ .”

The brunette raises an eyebrow before scoffing, “Do I even need to dress up?” he asks. He cracks his neck to the right and then to the left and lets out a growl, within a minute sporting well defined facial features, thick sideburns that would make Elvis jealous, canines sharp enough to make any mountain lion or coyote submit, and glowing golden eyes up to no good. He raises a bushy eyebrow up at Baekhyun,  _ challenging _ him to make another complaint about his  _ costume _ of choice.

The transition takes Baekhyun by surprise, making the older man yelp. Chanyeol glances at his rear view mirror and does a double take, “Jesusfuck!” he gasps, right hand reaching out to hold his heart. He gives a quick glare at Jongin before focusing on the road again, “What did I tell you about sudden wolf changes?!” he yells, “I could’ve crashed my baby right now!” (Obviously talking about his precious Jeep.)

Jongin rolls his eyes over his over dramatic friend. “It’s on its last legs anyway.” he mutters to which an offended Chanyeol exclaims,  _ “Excuse ME!” _

“Allright kids, settle the fuck down!” Baekhyun interrupts the two. “Chanyeol, you’re Jeep sucks ass and we all know it.”

“If it sucks so much, why don’t you give yourself a ride-” the taller male tries to add but gets cut off by the red-headed SpiderMan next to him.

“And Jongin we all get that you’re the  _ big bad scary wolf man of the town _ .” he mockingly adds, over exaggerated hand movements and all. The tanned male pouts at his friend's tone. “Oh, for fucks sake, you’re fucking pouting! How am I supposed to take you seriously?”

Chanyeol bursts out laughing and slams his hand on his steering wheel twice, the tune of a half-dead “La Cucaracha” blaring through the abandoned road. “Aww, he’s still such a baby.  _ Out little baby-wolf Nini _ !” 

Jongin winces at the awful horn then glares at his friends. Despite all of their teasing, anyone that knows Jongin’s werewolf abilities knows how powerful he can be. No one else can even  _ compare _ to Jongin’s strength, speed, and grace leading him to be their school’s lacrosse  _ and  _ dance team captain. His claws are sharp enough to cut through the toughest of drywall (experiment monitored by Chanyeol). And his teeth? Defiant enough to take a bite out of an unopened, firm watermelon (challenged directly by Baekhyun).

“Speaking of  _ our baby _ ,” Baekhyun perks up, “what does Sehun thinks of your  _ lazy-ass-shouldn’t-even-be-considered-a-costume _ costume?” 

Jongin smirks.

\-----------

Some shitty mumble-rap blasts through the house full of drunk kids dressed up in their Halloween best. Sehun impassively stands against the wall, red cup raised in right hand, left arm folded around his torso. He watches some guy way to wasted for his own good jump on top of the table to do a handstand and inevitably fail. Shaking his head, Sehun takes a sip of his drink. He reaches up to make sure his red beanie is sitting properly on his blond strands and looks to the side to make sure the Shepherd's crook is still there because he spent good money on that plastic piece of stick. He glances down at his outfit of a pastel green top stopping right under his belly button, brown vest, and tight black jeans, lips tightly straight. He takes out his phone to check his messages before opening his front facing camera to make sure the fake teardrops he drew on the outside corner of each eye hasn’t smudged. Sehun’s starting to feel very awkward dressed like this by himself. Sehun scans the room for his face, and for one face in particular.  _ Where are those idiots, _ he thinks to himself. 

Preoccupied with his search, he doesn’t notice the badly dressed figure checking him out from head to toe. When Sehun’s bored eyes meets the other males he almost rolls his eyes at the fuckboy smirk he gets back. The blond male maintains his displeased expression even when he hears the other guy whistles.

“Well hello there hottie.” the smug male says to him, walking up to him. Sehun throws a quick uninterested glance at the guy who’s doing his best impression of a bad pimp walk? “Haven’t seen you around before. The name’s Jackson, but lemme guess yours:  _ Sexy _ .” he comments with a smirk. Sehun gives the guy a blank stare from his place against the wall before shifting his attention back to the crowd.  _ How charming. _

The oblivious man gives Sehun a shit-eating grin and purposely checks out the blonde before adding, “I don’t know what your costume is supposed to be, but _ I’d like to see what’s under _ .” 

Sehun rolls his eyes but lets out a sigh. This man may be an annoyance but in the past forty minutes that he’s been here, this doofus is the only one to pay him any attention; and Sehun loves a good attention. He’ll entertain this idiot while he waits for  _ his idiot. _ “I’m the boy who cried wolf.” 

The other male cracks up as if it’s the funniest joke he’s heard. Sehun maintains an unimpressed face. The shit-eating grin is back, “Well,” he states, “do you wanna know what I am?” he asks wiggling his eyebrows. 

Sehun shrugs, trying to ignore that ugly yellow shirt that annoying male is wearing.  _ An eyesore? _ He almost says. Almost. He’s not that rude. “I don’t know.” is what he actually says. 

The other male gives Sehun another smirk and puts on the black hat he’s been _apparently_ holding this entire time. “I’m a pirate,” he remarks, before snapping his fingers and pointing to Sehun’s ass, adding “_and_ _I’m here for that booty!_” Sehun gives a straight face the horribly dressed pirate, who is clearly pleased with his pickup line, if his shimming says anything. Sehun sighs and shakes his head. Without even an acknowledging nod, Sehun finishes his drink, pushes off from the wall, grabs his plastic Shepherd's stick and heads into the crowd, leaving a dumbfounded Jackson who was absolutely _positive_ that his panty-dropping line had worked. 

Sehun pushes past the crowd, pulling out his phone to type out a threatening text to the group chat. He stops mid-sentence of  _ Where the fuck are you fucke-  _ when he feels strong arms slide around his waist and a familiar chest against his back. He sighs when he feels the Jongin’s chin rest on his shoulder and nose nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  _ “Fucking finally _ .” he mutters. 

“ _ Hey baby, _ ” Jongin murmurs, as he lazily sways them from side-to-side. 

Sehun contendly rests his head back and raises his hand to lightly slap his boyfriend’s cheek, a light shiver running through his back when he feels the latter’s soft sideburns. “What took you so long?” he whines into Jongin’s ear, a pout forming on his lips.

The handsome werewolf pulls the human’s face towards him to place a peck on his thin lips. “Sorry baby,” he says against the pouty pink lips, leaning in for a kiss. He pulls the blonde closer, arms circling around the other’s lithe waist, large hand gripping at his hip as they stand chest-to-chest. One of Jongin’s hands moves from the small of Sehun’s back to one of his buttcheeks, groping it ardently. He feels the whimper released by his boyfriend, Sehun’s dainty hands clutching onto the front of Jongin’s shirt as small moans continue to come out from his lips, his novelty crook lying neglected on the floor next to the couple. (Maybe $15 isn’t worth mulling over anyways.)

They part for a second as Sehun blinks up to Jongin, lips shiny and puffy, eyes bleary. The blue of the drawn on tears has started to smudge with the black outline. Jongin could imagine the blonde standing right in front of his bathroom mirror and meticulously shading them in.  _ Such a shame _ , he muses. Sehun’s blond fringes are a bit of a mess with his beanie almost falling off of his head. Jongin chuckles before pulling the knitted cap up and lovingly caressing the faint scar on Sehun’s cheek with his shortened claw. 

“My baby always looks so  _ good _ ” he nearly purrs, causing Sehun to shiver. 

He reached his hand up to his handsome boyfriend’s dark locks as he stares at his face, cheekbones and jawline even more prominent since Jongin in exuding some of his werewolf features. He looks into his boyfriends hazel orbs, not so golden at the moment and sighs peacefully. Jongin’s arm bringing Sehun even closer as he gently rocks them to whatever beat is playing in the background, not paying any of the other drunk party goers any mind, tucking the younger male’s head under his chin. Sehun  _ may _ be taller than Jongin, but when the latter is in his werewolf form the blonde just feels  _ so small.  _ He’s not sure if it’s the werewolf’s ripped body or the mere aura of confidence and natural protectiveness.

“Sorry for being late Hunnie,” Jongin apologize again. “Chanyeol’s engine started sputtering halfway here.” 

Sehun laughs out loud from the confession, “He needs a new fucking car.” he adds.

Jongin nods and places a kiss on Sehun’s cheek, “Yeah, and he needs to stop plugging in everything to his car.” pulling away to look at Sehun’s face whilst complaining, “I told him so many times we don’t need access to a police radio but he’s so hard-headed, I swear.” he pouts. Sehun nearly coos at his boyfriend, looking ridiculously cute with his tousled dark brown hair, naturally kissable lips  _ discreetly _ hiding his sharp canines. 

Sehun bites his lips as his thinks about those teeth ghosting over his neck, his chest, his thighs; making small nips here and there, followed but soft kisses from the tanned male’s plush lips. Jongin stops complaining and smiles at his boyfriend. He smirks as his hand moves from where it was resting on Sehun’s hip to slowly slide up the pastel top, revealing a sliver of skin for Jongin’s sharp eyes only. “What did people think of your costume.” he teases. 

The blonde almost scoffs, “Nothing really since I was mostly standing alone by myself.” He sulks, “My boy-who-cried-wolf would’ve been so much cuter if my wolf was here beside me.” Sehun’s brooding expression makes him look so much younger and adorable that Jongin wants to skull. The blonde then rolls his eyes, “No one really even noticed me except for this tackyass pirate that used the most cringey pickup lines I’ve ever heard.” he shook his in boredom, already over this pirate-guy. 

Jongin creased his brows and blinks, “Okay, I’ll bite. What was the line?” 

The smaller man raised an eyebrow and smirk, “Oh,  _ I know you’ll bite _ .” he snickers. 

Jongin is taken aback for a second before he comprehends what his mischievous boyfriend just said. He returns the energy by wiggling his eyebrows “It’s because you’re  _ so tasty _ my dear.” Sehun guffaws as the werewolf starts to leave open-mouthed kisses at the expanse of his neck. The brunette leans into his ear, “If only they all knew  _ how you always cried wolf _ .” tickling the blonde in the process, causing a giggle-fit.

Their moment is cut short with a whine, “ _ Ohhh baby _ , you’re breaking my heart here.” Jongin sees his boyfriends crinkly eye smile disappear to be replaced with a death glare as he turned to the stranger with a pirate hat standing behind Sehun. He didn’t like the way the other male was still smirking at his boyfriend, slinging a possessive arm around the blonde’s waist and pulling him closer to his chest, ready to emit the growl growing in his throat. 

Sehun places a hand over the werewolf’s arm, calming him. “Look Jonathan-”

“It’s Jackson-”

“Yeah whatever Jason,” Sehun continued without a care in the world, “I’m not interested. So take care.” he firmly says before turning his attention back to Jongin.

The other guy clearly doesn’t get the memo, “But sexyyyy,” he continues like a petulant child, “I thought we really had a connection back there.” Sehun closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath through his nose, trying to ignore the pesty guy behind him. “And you’re picking this hairy ass dude over me?” he scoffs before snapping his fingers at Jongin. Sehun can feel his boyfriends hand tighten around his waist. “Hey buddy, newsflash, werewolves are out; it isn’t 2013 anymore.” 

Sehun’s eyes go wide and he sees the anger clearly fuming in Jongin’s chest. His boyfriend looks at Sehun and pulls him in for a long, heated kiss (of course including ass groping and all), pulling a loud moan out of Sehun. Somewhere in the back he can still hear...Jason? Jefferson? Squeek “ _ are you fucking me? _ ” 

_ No, I am not Jermaine. _

Jongin pulls away, leaving Sehun a little breathless, a little desperate. He gives the human a wink before moving towards the nuisance. 

“Alright,  _ buddy _ , time for you and I to have a serious talk.” Jongin says in his own charming way. 

The Jackson guy scoffs, “You wanna dance bro?” he tries makes a show to small audience  _ not  _ gathering around them by taking off his stupid pirate hat and god-awful yellow shirt, throwing it behind him, before kneeling with his fists out “ _ Then let’s dance motherfucker _ .” Sehun sees some girls snickering and other people rolling their eyes at Jackson, completely ignoring him.

Sehun almost feels pity for the guy over this pathetic act. Almost is the key word. 

Jongin tilts his head with an unimpressed look. He grimaces as he closes up to Jackson, who is now backing up. Placing a hand on the shorter human’s shoulder then looking him straight in the eye, glowing from golden to a hue of blood-red. Jackson gasps and immediately starts to shiver. Jongin presses hard on the shoulder “What you don’t know is... I’m a dance; I took ballet.” he adds, humor in his tone. Jackson whimpers. Jongin’s grimace is replaced with a snarl “And  _ I don’t fucking like it  _ when people mess with  _ my _ boyfriend.” 

The shorter guy quickly moves back in fear. “What the  _ fuck?!” _ he shouts as he rushes into the crowd, not caring about who he bumps into as he pushes out. 

Sehun blinks, impressed. Jongin sighs as he walks back to his boyfriend. The blonde flashes a bright smile as he throws his arm around Jongin’s neck and brings him in for a kiss, the werewolf’s arms tightening around his waist. He looks into Jongin’s eyes before smirking, “Why don’t we get out of here, so you can show me  _ what those dancer hips can do _ ?”

Jongin’s eyes shine golden and he gives a lop-sided grin, “Anything for my baby.”

\---------

They leave a trail of clothes from the door of their shared apartment to their bedroom, patience nowhere to be found with their hands roaming all over each other’s body. Jongin pushes the human down to their bed, the force causing Sehun to bounce on the mattress, letting out a poof of breath. 

The werewolf right away winces and crawls up, placing a rough palm on his boyfriend’s milky toned thighs, “Oh shit, sorry Hun.” he says as his other hand caresses his lover’s cheek. Too rough?” 

Sehun sits up on his elbows and lets out a breath grinning, “Barely.” he giggles “Is that all you got, you _ big bad wolf _ .” he teasingly add. 

Jongin squints his eyes then gives his classic smirk, pulling on the blonde’s legs to make him lie back down with a yelp. Within seconds he’s on top of Sehun again, kissing the smaller male as if he’s trying to suck the life out of him, large hands pulling thick thighs around his hips.

Sehun’s pale hands roam throughout Jongin’s  _ built _ chest and back as he feels his boyfriend tweak one of his nipples. He continues to moan loudly while rutting against the larger male. The werewolf moves to leave love bites along his neck, chest, torso, and then  _ oh _ . Sehun whines as Jongin nips along his inner thighs,  _ so close _ to where he needs attention, his soft but messy hair and sideburns leaving a tickling sensation. The blonde pulls up the hand currently playing with his left nipple, bringing it close to lips. 

Jongin smiles up at Sehun as the younger male leaves loving pecks on his tanned,  _ long _ fingers before slipping the digit into his warm cavern. A low moan leaves the blonde’s mouth as he begins to suck and his eyes flutter shut. Jongin’s pupils widen as he irises glow a bright gold. He can’t help the growl forming in his throat as his other hand reaches to pump the human’s length. 

Sehun gasps when the werewolf mouths at his shaft before engulfing his entire length. Jongin takes that moment to retract his fingers before slowly sliding one into his boyfriend, pumping languidly, before pushing in a second. Sehun breathlessly groans as his boyfriend continues to work magic with his mouth and fingers. “ _ Ni- _ ” he yelps when Jongin crooks his fingers just right, “Nini _ , more _ .” he barely whispers out as Jongin squeezes in another digit while continuing to suck. 

The younger male whines from the stimulation as he weakly try to push Jongin’s head “Nini, stop. I’ll c-” he gasps when the werewolf rubs against Sehun’s prostate whilst simultaneously hallowing his cheeks aground Sehun’s dick. “J-jong, that’s it,” he cries, “I need you in me,  _ right now.” _ he practically yells while pulling on his boyfriend’s dark locks. 

Jongin let go with a pop and slowly moves out his finger. He places a chaste kiss below Sehun’s navel before looking down at his boyfriend, a sight to be seen. Sehun’s blonde fringes sweatily sticking to his forehead, eyes lidded, pants coming out of his reddening lips. He watches Sehun bite said lips while eyeing,  _ oh _ , the werewolf’s hard cock. The brunette reaches over to the bedside table to take the bottle of lube before hastily pouring some on his hand then moving it to his length, the contact with the cold substance causing him to hiss, bearing his sharp canines. 

He hears Sehun whimpering an impatient  _ “Hurry!” _ , pale foot tapping at Jongin’s bulging thighs. Jongin hears himself growl with desire, with  _ oh so much want _ . He feels that same  _ need _ exuding from his lover. He moves in between Sehun’s thighs and rushes in for a wild kiss, moving his hand to the back of Sehun’s head, grabbing the blond mane. 

Jongin’s dick lays  _ heavy _ against Sehun’s crack, causing the shorter male to lose his mind. There’s a part of him that is  _ this close _ to just grabbing the offending chub and sliding it into his ass. Luckily for Sehun, Jongin’s toleration is running low, as he feels his boyfriend guide the mushroomed tip into his entrance. Sehun lets out a high-pitched, breathless cry as Jongin practically bends the blonde in half, pushing the hardened shaft in, until he feels his lover’s pelvis against his own. 

The younger males lips are still parted as Jongin gently wraps the long pale legs around his hips, nuzzling against his boyfriend’s pretty neck, trying to resist the urge to go buckwild and fuck the smaller male into the bed. “You good Hun?” he asks before placing a soft peck on his cheekbone. 

Sehun nods before groaning, “You better fucking move.” causing Jongin to bust out laughing, his boyfriend slapping his chest lightly before muttering “Stop being such a puppy.”

Jongin pouts, “That should offend me, but you’re lucky I love you” he complains and slowly kisses Sehun’s lip, shifting ever so slightly causing both males to moan. 

Despite being completely flushed and hardly panting, Sehun musters up the energy to rolls his eyes. He forcefully pushes his boyfriend’s eager lips away and glares “Well it should because you’re not fucking me like a proper werewolf _ . _ ” with no actual bite to his words...well some bite. Because as much as Sehun enjoys the mere  _ presence _ of Jongin’s cock inside of him, the blonde really wants to get wrecked and Jongin’s just being a sap.

Jongin’s eyes searches into Sehun’s before he gives a lopsided smile. He noses along Sehun’s jawline as he slowly starts to move in and out of the other male. Sehun sighs and closes his lids, muttering a “ _ Finally _ .” Small whimpers of “ _ ah _ ”s tumble out of his mouth. 

He feels his boyfriend’s soft lips against his jaw and feels a vibration from the latter’s throat. Then he hears it: Jongin mumbling along his neck,  _ “In touch with the ground, I’m on the hunt down I’m after you~” _

_ What the fuck? _ Sehun thinks to himself.

The tanned male’s lips ghosts over his adam’s apple as he continues  _ “Smell like I sound I’m lost in a crowd~”  _

Sehun furrows his eyebrows,  _ Is he...is this fucker singing? _ He grabs a handful of his boyfriend’s hair and pulls his head up to look him in the eye. “Jongin, is this really the time?”  _ _

His boyfriend gives him a smug smile and ignores his question. The brunette slowly pulls out, then loudly croons, “ _ and I’m hungry like the wooollfff _ ~” thrusting in quick and hard, enough to make Sehun yelp in surprise and their headboard go  _ clack _ against the wall. 

Jongin moves up to clutch Sehun’s, hard enough to surely leave a bruise, as his own hips start to move at a relentless pace fueled by his supernatural stamina. The blonde sobs at the sensation, the pitch of his screams getting higher, his back arching, toes curling, “ _ Jongin~”  _ he moans. 

Said man smirks as he throws Sehun’s long leg over his shoulder wrapping the other leg around his hip. He leans down a little to push in even _deeper_ and angles _just so,_ causing his boyfriend to desperately cry out _“Yes, yes, yes”_ each breathless scream louder than the last. Jongin feels his own breathing become ragged as he feels himself get closer. He stares at his _beautiful_ boyfriend’s face, eyes closed from overwhelming pleasure, lips trembling as he whimpers, nose scrunching up _that_ _cute_ _way_ that is strictly Sehun.

Sehun opens his eyes to find his boyfriend’s handsome face, still retaining his werewolf features. His eyebrows are knit close together, parted lips showcasing his gritted teeth. The human feels Jongin lean in further, both of his forearms rest on either side of Sehun’s head, completely encasing his love. He whines when Jongin moves down to kiss his lips, a hand moving down to hold his hip as he is thoroughly fucked into their bed. 

Jongin groans out a  _ “Fuck, Sehun.” _ as he continues to thrust into his boyfriend. 

The human knows he won’t be able to last much longer, weeping once Jongin’s strong arm start takes his length into his hand, pumping with a purpose. “Oh my god,  _ oh  _ my god,  _ oh my god! Jongin! _ ” Sehun wails, shutting his eyes. The back of his eyelids are white and warm streaks land on his torso and chest, Jongin’s thrusting helping him ride out his high while the werewolf’s coaxing hands continues to pump.

As if the mere sight and Sehun’s cries weren’t enough, his clenching walls made Jongin go mad, a loud howl fighting out his throat. His hold on his whimpering boyfriend’s hips hardens as continues to thrust into the human, painting his walls with white. 

Gasping for air, Jongin collapses on top of Sehun and moves over only after the man underneath him starts to nag  _ something sticky as fuck something move you lazy bastard _ . Jongin sighs and turns over to lie down on his back and Sehun reaches over to their bed side table for wet wipes or something. “You got it babe?” he lazily asks, really trying to be the attentive lover he usually is but his boyfriend shakes off his question with a “It’s okay, I got it.” 

Jongin relaxes onto the mattress, satiated, feeling his sharp teeth slowly retract and a chill on his face due to the absence of his sideburns. He’s pretty sure his eyes are back to their normal dark brown and his features are not as sharp as they were fifteen minutes ago. He sighs in content when a mop of blond hair splays across his chest. “ _ Mm, that mwas good _ .” the human mumbles against his heart. Jongin clutches onto his boy friend smiles to himself, still reeling in the calming afterglow of sex. He places a kiss to the blond crown and lazily draws on the human’s soft skin, heart still swelling with love as his eyes get more and more drowsy. 

Sehun sighs in bliss, closing his eyes but starts to laugh, his chuckle cutting through the comfortable silence of the room. Jongin peers down at his boyfriend curiously. Sehun shakes his head, as if he’s trying really hard not to cry from laughing “Seriously though, Duran Duran?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I apologize if you had to skip through any typos and such. I ended up writing this swiftly and then didn't bother re-reading over it because I hate reading my own smut lol Hope you like it!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3star4life).


End file.
